A Wizard in my room
by Severuss-Woman
Summary: Allyson is a lonely girl. other than that, her life is pretty normal. Until a man comes into her life and turns everything upside down... His name; Severus Snape.


"Ahhh..." Allyson sighed as she eased into the tub. She sat in the tub for a while, thinking. She then took in a large amount of air and want under the water. A few seconds and then...

POP!

A tall, dark man appeared out of no where. He looked around his surroundings, he was standing in a small bathroom, there were all kinds of bath fizzes and bubble bath on the counter. The shower curtain was open a little and he walked over to it because it appeared empty. However when he reached the tub, he didn't see nothing, he saw a young girl among the suds.

'Is she dead?' he wondered.

All of a sudden she burst to the of the water and he jumped back a little.

After she wiped the water from her eyes and looked over to him, she did a double take and her jaw dropped and she covered her mouth to keep from screaming. Then she reached for the shower curtain with just her head sticking out.

"Snape!? Severus!?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"Because I... I... Where did you come from?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I am the only one who knows that you exist."

"No, there are plenty of people who know that I exist."

"Maybe in the world of magic that only exists in the dimension from which you are from!"

"Am supposed to believe you? Well it isn't working." Severus said, getting inpatient.

"I will show you. But don't go out! My dad will shoot you, then my dog will eat you!" Allyson said standing and grabbing the towel off the hook, still behind the curtain.

She quickly drained the tub and dried off. Severus had sat down on the toilet,

"Severus, can you hand me my clothes please?" she asked as if she had known him all her life he silently stood and retrieved her clothes from off the floor.

"Thank you." Allyson whispered staring at the cloths in his hand. She reached up to grab them and once she had grasped them, he didn't let go. She looked up at him. He was at staring at her as if he was still deciding whether or not to trust her.

"Severus, if you want to get this all sorted out, you have to trust me. Whether you like it or not. Now I would appreciate it if you would give me my clothes."

He slowly let go of her things.

She got changed and stepped out into the bathroom.

"Oaky. We have to get to my room, it's just around the corner, but you can't be seen. You'll need to cast the disillusionment spell on yourself. Come on."

Severus reluctantly cast the spell and could no longer be seen.

"Follow me, and don't stomp, you'll be heard."

Allyson opened the door and walked out cautiously, Snape following close behind. As they turned the corner her dad was too and he ran into Allyson.

"Sorry Kiddo!"

"It's all good Daddy!" she replied while behind her back she was motioning for Severus to squish himself against the wall. Thankfully he had done so as her dad passed.

Allyson rushed after that, as not to have any more encounters.

She stopped abruptly in front of a door, causing Severus to bump into her. She opened her door to reveal a room painted blue with alot of ocean-themed stuff all over the walls. The bed was a little messed up because the dog comes and goes as he pleases. The carpet was a light shade of gray, and the curtains a dark blue.

"You can take the charm off now, Severus, but could you use muffliato? I don't need my dad or anyone else knowing that I'm hiding a grown man in my room."

"You never answered my question." he said after casting the charm "How do you know about me?"

"First, I need to know what you were doing before you… um… got here."

"I was with Harry Potter. I had just given him some memories. I suppose you know about that?" he shot.

"As a matter of fact I do! And you weren't just 'giving him some memories', you were giving him your memories that would play a big part in the defeat of Voldemort before-." she paused. "Here," she said pulling the chair from her desk and placing it by her bed, "sit." He did so cautiously, as if he imagined that it would break under his weight.

"So, explain." he demanded.

"Oaky! Oaky! I'm getting there!" She walked over to her T. V. and put in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 and skipped to the scene where Voldemort is talking to him about the Elder wand.

"Before I show you this, I'm warning you, it is not going to be pretty."

"Okay." he replied impatiently.

Allyson pressed play and Severus's eyes were intent on the screen. Though he looked confused looking at himself in something that wasn't a mirror or pensieve.

"Nagini, kill." Voldemort commanded his pet.

She wasn't watching the T.V. she was watching Severus.

"Give me something! A flask! Anything!" Harry shouted af Hermione.

Allyson paused the movie with the remote.

"Severus, it's a good thing you came when you did." thats all she said before pressing play again.

"Look at me," the movie Severus pleaded, "you have your mother's eyes."

The real Severus stared at the now paused screen with a rare look of horror on his face as he watched himself die.


End file.
